my_hero_academia_the_pinnaclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chikao Ayumi
Hey! All writing here is property of Lil' Jelly Parker, aspiring writer. Any images you see, there is a 100% chance they are made by someone else, because I suck at art. Thank you! "Shut the hell up, Yoshinori! I don't care anymore. I've been way past caring for a while now." Chikao Ayumi is a reoccurring antagonist of The Pinnacle. He goes by the villain alias Bad Breath. He's morally confused and will help heroes if it benefits his cause in the end. Appearance Ayumi has short teal hair and wears lots of hoodies and sweaters. He has a strong sense of fashion, and despite the fact that he doesn't think his life is going anywhere, he hates looking bad. Personality He's angsy and doesn't really know what he's doing. He has no real job options and he seems like another homeless person in the making. Ayumi originally wanted to be a hero, but he failed the entrance exams at U.A. in physical and written, then failed written at 4 other schools within a few weeks. After that, he complete fell into his depression and wandered the streets. He didn't want to keep living, but he didn't want to die either. His severe need to change society in any way led him to the Villain's Association. He joined them and took the villainous name Bad Breath. Abilities Overall Abilities: Ayumi noticed that many of the members of the Association lacked physical combat prowess. Thus, he began training in martial arts and took to fighting back alley thugs and such to train. Quirk Carbon Dioxide Manipulation: Ayumi can suck the oxygen out of an area and replace it with carbon nearby. He can thus block out people's air supply or remove the air from an area to stop fires. It can happen at a range of up to 100 feet, but it becomes less and less refined the farther away it is. Its main power is to kill or incapacitate people. He can Super Moves Dead Zone: Ayumi sucks the oxygen out of a 100 foot radius around him, incapacitating everyone in that radius. This move is outrageously powerful in crowds, but slower than his normal suffocation because of how much gas he's moving. Full Burst: Ayumi pulls all the gas in a 10 foot radius to himself and compress them, then blasts it outwards in one big attack using pressure. This move sends people flying, and is mostly used as a countermeasure to his lack of close range attacks. Relationships Villains Uchu Uchu walked past an idle Ayumi one day. Ayumi tried to flirt with her, and she giggled at it, but nothing came of it. Uchu took an opportunity and looked through his thoughts. She found out he was looking to do something with his life, but his hero approach had failed, and anything he did to help people either wasn't appreciated or was directly punished. She asked him to come to her place, which Ayumi immediately accepted. Ayumi ended up in the Villain's Association hideout, and he was interviewed for recruitment. Ayumi still holds these feelings for Uchu, and he doesn't try to hide them, because he knows he can't. Class 1-A Moto Yoshinori Yoshinori and Ayumi were childhood friends.